Segredinhos
by Stapani rs
Summary: Desafio 30cookies. - Pequenas e grandes confissões de um excentrico e metido ruivinho. O:
1. Segredinhos

NA: Nem Naruto, nem seus personagens pertencem a mim.

--------------------------------------------------------------- o

**Segredinhos.  
**_Sombras._

Eu vivo nas sombras. Nas sombras de meu imponente cargo. Nas sombras de meu passado. Nas sombras de quem eu aparento ser. Eu **sou** apenas uma sombra. Sou a sombra da vida que está sendo construída para mim, sendo que eu realmente não desejo viver.

Todas aquelas decisões tomadas em meu nome; o desejo que eu me torne mais sociável, ser um exemplo para as criancinhas. Estão trabalhando tudo em mim. Mas, se eu preciso de tanto concerto, eu estava quebrado? Afinal, me sinto como um boneco, que após perder partes do seu corpo sem vida, é deixado a oficina para os reparos.

Não consigo achar isso correto. Meu corpo TEM vida, e as falhas que estão nele, não são apenas feridas superficiais. E não serão concertadas, principalmente por aqueles que as causaram.

Antes, as pessoas me respeitavam, mesmo que através do medo. Agora, não consigo sequer impor minha opinião, quem dera poder dar um basta nisso.

Cada segundo que passa, vou me fechando mais e mais na minha sombra. Logo estarei tão preso, _que nunca vou conseguir sair._

--------------------------------------------------------------- o

Primeiro capítulo terminado.

Acho que ao escrevê-lo, senti uma pontinha de raiva. RS, sempre fui muito sensível. Uma parte de mim quer continuar com o clima tenso, já outra parte que provavelmente é a manipulada pelos filmes Hollywoodianos, o espírito positivo e os finais felizes, quer transformar isso em uma história fofa da maneira que 80% de vocês iria preferir.

Bem, eu ainda tenho tempo para decidir, e preciso da ajuda de vocês. Afinal, eu tenho tempo demais.

Stapani.


	2. Talvez

NA: Nem Naruto, nem seus personagens pertencem a mim.

--------------------------------------------------------------- o

**Talvez.**

Talvez eu devesse fazer algo a respeito, afinal, era a minha vida, o meu corpo e o meu suposto coração. Mas ainda assim me faltava a vontade de simplesmente ir e dizer que estava acabado.

Não era exatamente questão de vontade, e sim desgosto. Desgosto de ouvir Temari reclamando e dizendo o quão bom aquilo seria para mim. Desgosto de ver governo de Suna se voltar contra mim, após todos os gastos para a minha mudança. Desgosto de conviver comigo mesmo, sabendo que até nisso, eu desisti.

Ou, talvez eu só prefira ficar em casa, me remoendo, enquanto eles decidem minha vida por mim. Talvez isso seja o melhor para mim. Afinal, isso não é tão ruim. Eu nunca havia pensado tanto em mim, quanto nas ultimas semanas. Minha mente está tão absurdamente focada em mim, que eu fui capaz de analisar a minha vida, e perceber.

Eu sou um fracasso. Não só na vida social, mas na amorosa também. Quero dizer, eu fodo mulheres todos os dias. Sim, TODOS. Faço-as ter ao menos, 3 orgasmos – uma pequena satisfação para meu ego – e faço-as gritar de prazer. Fui morar em uma casa só minha, por que Temari não agüentava mais os gritos à noite. E raramente repito uma mulher. E mesmo que toda mulher de Suna me queria – porque bem, eu sou eu. – eu nunca REALMENTE quis alguém.

Minhas transas são apenas passatempos. Às vezes transo com três no mesmo dia, e não me satisfaço. Todas são fáceis de mais e desinteressantes demais. Eu quero ter que lutar por uma mulher, quero tê-la com o prazer da conquista. Não penso em me apaixonar, pois sei o quão improvável isso é de acontecer. Mas ainda assim, não quero mais uma interesseira, que já vem em uma bandeja com posições realmente perturbadoras. Quero uma mulher que mereça meu respeito. E sendo eu, nunca a encontrei. Então vem uma pequena parte de mim que as vezes pensa, se essa mudança toda, seria capaz de encontra-la.

Mas no fundo, eu acredito que talvez, eu tenha que encontrá-la sozinho. _Só talvez._

--------------------------------------------------------------- o

Segundo capítulo pronto. :D

Decidi fazer a história mais leve daqui pra frente. E sim, irá ter cenas eróticas.

Agora me digam, se o rumo da história os agrada. Caso o contrário terei que mudá-la logo no início.

Stapani.


End file.
